1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magazine, and more particularly, to a magazine for receiving and holding therein electronic components of a semiconductor device, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The transportation management of electronic components of, for example, a semiconductor device has heretofore been carried out under a procedure in which a plurality of electronic components are carried in a magazine, such as a straight magazine 2 having a substantially C-shaped space 1 in section, as shown in FIG. 1a, or a box-shaped magazine 6 in which a sponge sheet 4 is disposed on the bottom of a box 3 and a lid 5 is provided thereon, as shown in FIG. 1b.
With the known magazines, in order to prevent the semiconductor device carried therein from undergoing electrostatic breakdown due to electrification by static charges, etc., the whole structure is formed of an electric conductor, such an aluminum, in the case of the straight magazine, and an electrically-conductive sponge sheet is used in the box-shaped magazine. Thus, with such constructions, protuberant leads of the semiconductor device are short-circuited and thereby protected.
The straight magazine, however, is heavy since it is wholly formed of aluminum. In case of a large number of such magazines, the weight is massive and the handling thereof is consequently very difficult. Besides, the cost of the magazine is high. On the other hand, with the box-shaped magazine, whenever the electronic components are taken in or out, the lid must be opened and shut. Besides, since the electronic components need to be individually thrust into the electrically-conductive sponge sheet at the time of storage, automatic storage of such products is difficult, and the working property of the magazine is very undesirable.